ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Chaos (Sonic the Hedgehog)
|age=Unknown |gender=GenderlessWhile Chaos is officially listed as without gender, it is generally attributed as male. It was referred to as such in the penultimate scene of Sonic Adventure. |height=Varies |weight=Varies |skills=Can evolve with the power of the Chaos Emeralds }}}} is a character in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series, and the main antagonist of Sonic Adventure. It is an immortal, god-like creature composed entirely of concentrated energy. It is the guardian god of the Chao and their friends,Sonic Team, Sonic Team USA (27 February 2004). Sonic Battle. Gameboy Advance. Sega. Area: Holy Summit (Emerl's Episode). "Knuckles: When that battleship appeared, the "Estuary" instantly froze over, and "Chaos" appeared. He's just sitting there, guarding the "Death Egg." Chaos is the guardian god of the Chao. He only shows himself in times of great crisis. Looks like we're in deep trouble this time!" and it has the ability to change form for each Chaos Emerald it receives. The original guardian of the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald, Chaos watched over a Chao colony in ancient times until an attack from the Knuckles Clan led to it being consumed by a fury that threatened to destroy the world. However, it was sealed in the Master Emerald before it could succeed. After millennia of imprisonment, it was released by Dr. Eggman in a plot to conquer the world. Despite initial cooperation however, Chaos turned on Eggman and tried to destroy the world, but was calmed by Sonic and departed for places unknown. Since then, Chaos only appears in times of great crisis. Appearance Chaos is a lifeform with a body made of water-like energy. The forms it can take are many, although its most recognizable form is its Chaos 0 state. In this state, Chaos possesses a humanoid form with disproportionally long arms and legs compared to its torso. It has thick forearms with three large fingers on each hand, a short stump for a tail, and long feet with two large toes each. It also has two fin-like protrusions on the back of its head, sharp flaps on each side of its head, and a tall bulge on top of its head. It also possesses no facial features, except for two pupil-less limegreen eyes. Lastly, it has a round pink brain inside its transparent head, with a brain stem on the bottom. Personality Said to have a warm heart, Chaos is primarily a very loving and gentle creature who cares dearly for the Chao it protects."Did you notice the presence guarding these children? He's a very loving and gentle creature." - Tikal telling about Chaos to E-102 Gamma. Mainly watching over the Chao as an inert pool of water, it only becomes active in times of danger, and only attacks when the Chao needs protection. However, it is noted to have a bad temper;Sonic Forces: Stress Test, "Stress Test" after seeing its sacred precincts being invaded by Pachacamac and his men, Chaos became filled with anger and sadness."My heart has always been in the Master Emerald, along with Chaos'. Now he's filled with anger and sadness. And If it goes on, he'll eventually destroy the world, like he did before!" - Tikal telling about Chaos to Sonic. Following the attack on its precinct several thousand years ago, Chaos became corrupted by its own negative emotions, causing to forsake its peaceful and passive ways and become a rage-filled monster driven only by its own immeasurable anger. Its fury proved to be so great that it wanted nothing more than to destroy the world out of spite, even after getting revenge on those responsible for angering it in the first place. In its corrupted state, Chaos remained eternally determined and vengeful, as its desire to bring the world to ruin persisted even after several millennia. However, after Super Sonic neutralized it, Chaos returned to its previous peaceful and gentle demeanor. History Past Chaos was originally a normal Chao, but prolonged exposure to the energy of the Master Emerald caused it to mutate into a strange water-like creature. It used its new powers to guarantee clean water around the altar of the Master Emerald, and to protect its fellow Chao. However, about four thousand years ago, the leader of the Echidna tribe, Pachacamac, attempted to steal the Emeralds for use against his enemies. Tikal, his daughter, resented this idea, worrying that it would upset Chaos and it would bring wrath to them, but Pachacamac did not want to hear it. His warriors stormed the shrine, where the Emeralds reside. Many Chao were injured in the process, as was Tikal herself. Chaos, in a fit of rage, absorbed the negative power of the seven Chaos Emeralds, and transformed into Perfect Chaos. As a result, it became a massive water creature. Floods destroyed the civilization, and Chaos avenged its Chao brethren. In order to prevent Chaos from destroying the world, Tikal linked her consciousness with Chaos' via a prayer, and sealed them both into the Master Emerald. It is probably at this point in history that the Emeralds were first called the "Chaos Emeralds". ''Sonic Adventure'' Chaos lay dormant in the Master Emerald for thousands of years until Dr. Eggman, having read ancient tablets describing the fall of the Echidnas and Chaos, released it by shattering the Master Emerald. Chaos swore to follow Doctor Eggman as it knew that he could get the Chaos Emeralds back for it. Sonic the Hedgehog eventually encountered Chaos as it was attacking a building and several Police officers, and easily defeated them. Because of its appearance, Sonic initially referred to it as "big drip."Sonic: Come on, ya big drip! Where ya goin'? Eventually, Eggman's plans, as always, fell through at the hands of Sonic and his friends. Chaos eventually abandoned Dr. Eggman, destroying his Egg Carrier in the process, and collected the Chaos Emeralds for itself. Once they were in its possession, it absorbed the negative powers of the Emeralds once again and transformed into Perfect Chaos to destroy Station Square in a rage. Having only taken the negative energy, Chaos discarded the remnants of the Chaos Emeralds. This proved to be the means to Perfect Chaos's downfall as Sonic absorbed the positive energy of the Chaos Emeralds and transformed into Super Sonic, eventually defeating it and in the process, its evil mindset was returned to its regular state and changed back to its original form. Tikal then approached Chaos, and together they disappeared in a flash of light. Though its whereabouts are unknown, it is presumed that Chaos returned to watching over the Chao with Tikal. ''Sonic Battle'' .]] Chaos 0 also appears in Emerl's story in ''Sonic Battle, where it can be challenged. After the player defeats Chaos, it is unlocked as a playable character in Battle and Challenge modes. In-game, Chaos can barely jump and is incredibly slow but its extendable limbs give it a much wider attack range than it appears to have, and has the highest attack power in the game. It can turn into a puddle of water as usual, and can create fountains, tentacles, and orbs of water. In the story of Sonic Battle, Knuckles the Echidna claims that Chaos appears when there is an upcoming disaster. When Dr. Eggman threatens the Earth with his Death Egg in the final story, a nearby volcanic crater is flooded, and Chaos emerges. It can then be challenged by the player. ''Sonic Generations'' Perfect Chaos reappears as the iconic boss of the Dreamcast era in Sonic Generations. Sonic fights Perfect Chaos without his Super State, relying on boosts and Homing Attacks to defeat the creature. Its appearance differs greatly from Sonic Adventure: Chaos appears to have darker reptilian scaled skin, green horns and teeth, and its body doesn't seem to be made completely out of water as with its previous appearances. Chaos' upper body is solid and the lower body is liquid. It has been explained that this was what Perfect Chaos was originally meant to look like (however, due to technological restraints it was not possible at the time).BradyGames Sonic Generations Strategy Guide - page 206 "Interview with Sonic Team's Iizuka-san" This design of Chaos is actually seen in Sonic Adventure, on the mural in the Lost World stage. ''Sonic Forces'' In Sonic Forces, when Dr. Eggman discovered the Phantom Ruby, he tested its power on Angel Island, creating an physical illusion of the village of the Knuckles Clan. A part of this restoration, Chaos emerged from the Master Emerald to fight Knuckles the Echidna and Silver the Hedgehog. However, it disappeared as soon as Knuckles and Silver defeated it.Sonic Forces: Stress Test, "Stress Test" , Shadow and Zavok, in Sonic Forces.]] Chaos, alongside Metal Sonic, Shadow and Zavok, was soon after replicated by Infinite, Eggman's newest servant, using the virtual reality powers of his Phantom Ruby. This replica was instated in the Eggman Army as one of the group's foremost soldiers. The Chaos replica soon after made its debut alongside the other three replicas to assist Infinite in defeating Sonic. Afterward, the Chaos replica helped Eggman conquer over 99% of the world. Six months later, the Chaos replica attempted to ambush Tails in the City while he was repairing E-123 Omega. Before it could attack Tails though, it was defeated by Classic Sonic when he emerged from a wormhole. Hundreds of replicas of Chaos were later present in the outskirts of the Eggman Empire Fortress where they took part in the final battle between the Eggman Army and the Resistance until all the sources of Eggman's replicas were destroyed for good, ending the replicas' existence. Other game appearances ''Sonic Adventure 2'' In Sonic Adventure 2, Chaos is a playable character in the multiplayer treasure hunt mode, unlocked in the Dreamcast version by getting A Ranks in all of Rouge the Bat's missions, and available at the start of the GameCube version. In this game, Chaos has the ability to glide and dig in the same way as Knuckles and Rouge. He moves slower than the other characters, but his special attacks hit harder with longer-lasting effects. On the Dreamcast version however, he borrows his special attacks from Rouge. Its brain is not visible in this game. ''Sonic Heroes'' Chaos did not appear in Sonic Heroes, but was mentioned in two lines, at the ending of Team Rose's story, when Froggy and Chocola are rescued, Metal Sonic says: "Chaos data...has been copied." At the final story, where Dr. Eggman says, "It's hopeless! Metal Sonic has combined your data with the power of Chaos and is super strong!" He copied Chaos' data from Big's frog, Froggy, since he was "possessed" by Chaos's tail, along with Chocola the Chao, since all Chao have some kind of relation with Chaos. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Chaos appears as a Sticker: ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Chaos appears as a spirit. He is an Advanced class primary spirit and is a Grab Type. ''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' Chaos did not appear in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, but played a significant part in the game's backstory. It was mentioned that because Chaos caused the destruction of the Knuckles Clan, it allowed the Nocturnus Clan to reign supreme in the ancient world, before they were drawn into the Twilight Cage, as it had wiped out the Nocturnus Clan's most prominent opponent. It was also mentioned in one line, when Knuckles realized that Shade was an echidna. Here, he revealed that Perfect Chaos flooded an ancient city and killed several hundred echidnas that resided there. ''Sonic and the Black Knight'' In Sonic and the Black Knight, the name "Chaos" appears as one of the default names when starting a profile. ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' Chaos appears, as an ice version Perfect Chaos, in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games as an obstacle in Dream Figure Skating (Sonic World). He also appears in his normal form as a VIP character that will sometimes send you letters and as a sticker. ''Sonic Forces: Speed Battle'' In Sonic Forces: Speed Battle, Chaos is a playable character who was added to the game's roster in the version 1.0.1 update. He has the following stats that are applied in gameplay: ''Team Sonic Racing'' In Team Sonic Racing, Chaos himself does not appear, but near the end of the track in the underground section of Sky Road, carvings of his head can be seen on the walls. In other media Archie Comics The Sonic the Hedgehog comic series echoed the Sonic Adventure storyline, with a number of variations. Chaos and Tikal were both imprisoned in a Black Emerald, which was broken open by a hammer wielded by Dr. Robotnik. This continuity also featured the Freedom Fighters, who assisted Sonic and Knuckles in the victory over Perfect Chaos. Chaos was later featured in the Worlds Collide crossover, the events of which led to an altered continuity in which the events of Sonic Adventure apparently occurred in the comic universe in exactly the same way as in the game. ''Sonic the Comic'' ''Sonic X'' .]] The ''Sonic X anime follows the plot line of Sonic Adventure in episodes 27-32, resulting in Chaos's presence in those episodes in several of his forms. Here, he is described as "energy in a liquid state" rather than the "God of Destruction" in the English dub of the anime. He also made a few appearances in the Sonic X comic series published by Archie Comics. Reception Despite the fact that its main appearances were in three main series games, Chaos has become one of the most popular Sonic characters and has ranked as ninth in an official poll, sitting between Metal Sonic in eighth place and Rouge in tenth. Theme songs Chaos has a number of theme songs in the games that are attributed to itself. The genres of the songs vary. *"Boss: Chaos ver.0, ver.2; ver.4" - plays during the battles against Chaos 0, 2 and 4. It is also used in Super Sonic's story summaries as there is an image of Perfect Chaos in the backdrop. *"Boss: Chaos ver.6" - plays during the battles against Chaos 6. *"Perfect Chaos Revival" - plays during the second half of the battle against Perfect Chaos. It also plays in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games when Perfect Chaos appears. *"Open Your Heart" by Crush 40 - plays during the first half of the battle against Perfect Chaos; shared as the main theme of Sonic Adventure. A cut-down, instrumental version is also used in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. *A special song plays in the fight against Chaos 0 during the Story Mode of Sonic Battle. It has no name, but is number 18 in the Sound Test. Powers and abilities Chaos is an incredibly strong creature whose power is so great that it is revered as a deity. Even at its weakest, Chaos is said to possess immeasurable powers.Sonic Adventure 2: Battle (GameCube) North American instruction manual pg. 23. Chaos possesses the ability to absorb Chaos Emeralds and its form, power and skills change and increase with every Chaos Emerald that it absorbs. Being made of liquid chaos energy, Chaos is also nearly indestructible and can mimic the properties of water. It has complete control over its physical structure, allowing it limited shapeshifting, such as elongating its forms, change its shape into fluid liquid, and if dissipated, it can reconstitute itself again. Chaos' forms Chaos 0 Chaos 0 is Chaos' most basic form, assumed when it is possession of no Chaos Emeralds. In this form, Chaos commands limited hydrokinetic shapeshifting, allowing it to stretch its limbs, morph its body parts, and liquefy itself into a puddle of water. It is also bulletproof due to its watery composition and possesses earthquake-inducing super strength. It can also harness the power of spirits and elementals to perform great physical feats (like several tens meters tall leaps), execute strong attacks, and even heal itself. It also has hydrokinetic powers that lets it emit mysterious ripples and even freeze the air around its foes. In addition, it can climb, glide and breathe underwater. In addition to its wide skillset, Chaos 0 also has very strong combat skills, enough to take on Knuckles the Echidna, who is master of martial arts.Sonic Adventure: Last Story Chaos 1 Chaos 1 is the form Chaos takes after absorbing the negative chaos energy of one Chaos Emerald. In this form, Chaos increases in size and mass, and it gains a line of bones that travel down its right arm into its hand. Most of Chaos 1's abilities are unknown. although it retains its power of hydrokinetic shapeshifting, allowing it to liquefy itself into a puddle of water. Chaos 2 Chaos 2 is the form Chaos takes after absorbing the negative chaos energy of two Chaos Emeralds. In this form, Chaos becomes larger and more muscular with a hunched posture, bones in both its large arms, and vertical head fins. As Chaos 2, Chaos is much stronger, and its hydrokinetic shapeshifting has evolved significantly, allowing it turn into a large ball, liquefy over a wide area and split into hundreds of balls. It can also stretch its limbs and generate a force-field around itself. Chaos 4 Chaos 4 is the form Chaos takes after absorbing the negative chaos energy of four Chaos Emeralds. In this form, Chaos looks like an aquatic creature, similar to a shark, with arm-like fins, a dorsal fin, and a blunt horn. It also has bones in its tail section and arms. As Chaos 4, Chaos' hydrokinetic shapeshifting has evolved further, allowing it more offensive usage of its shapeshifting. It also has new abilities to match its new form, including more control over water and energy wave emission. It is also a quick and nimble swimmer, and is able to levitate in the air. Chaos 6 Chaos 6 is the form Chaos takes after absorbing the negative chaos energy of six Chaos Emeralds, making this its pre-ultimate form. In this form, Chaos resembles a scorpion/spider/frog-like creature with six legs, a long tail, multiple eyes, and a toothed mouth. It also has an extended skeleton inside its body. As Chaos 6, Chaos commands immense power. In this form, its hydrokinetic shapeshifting has reached the point where it can assume more complex forms that feature a variety of tentacles. It has also gained a vacuum breath and can charge its attacks with energy. Perfect Chaos Perfect Chaos is the form Chaos takes after absorbing the negative chaos energy of all seven Chaos Emeralds. In this form, Chaos becomes a giant serpentine dragon-like beast with a mouth extending far beyond its eyes (which are now reptilian) and a scale-like hide instead of a skeleton. The base of its snake-like body is merged with the water around it. It also has large tentacles extending from its base. As Perfect Chaos, Chaos is a higher being that accordingly commands ultimate power. It is able to merge with water and has immense hydrokinetic abilities that lets it create large-scale water sprouts, command water tornadoes, and control entire floods which are destructive enough to destroy all of Station Square. It also has incredible super strength and can shoot energy blasts from its body and beams from its mouth. Trivia *In Greek mythology, Chaos was the name of the first deity to come into existence. It is described as vast and formless, much like the being from the Sonic series. According to Hesiod, Chaos was also the dark void from which the Earth goddess Gaia was born. *Although Chaos first appeared in Sonic Adventure, he was briefly alluded to as early as the prologue in the manual for the Japanese version of Sonic the Hedgehog 3, where Knuckles speculated that the crashed Death Egg in the lake on Angel Island was the egg containing a legendary dragon that was fated to destroy the world. *Because of positioning on the map, Big the Cat is able to come in contact with Chaos 4 prior to his battle with Chaos 6 by approaching the arena from the proper direction and jumping into it. This is the only time that directly touching Chaos does not harm a character. *In Sonic Adventure and Sonic Generations, Chaos is translucent, but in all his other appearances he is opaque. *Chaos 1 is the only seen form of Chaos not to have a boss. *Chaos 1, 2, 4, and 6 have what appear to be bones, but Perfect Chaos does not have any. The bones are probably meant to hold the Chaos Emeralds in place until he has all seven of them. * Chaos 3 and 5 are never seen, as Eggman gives Chaos the third and fourth emerald at the same time and he gives the fifth and sixth emerald to him off-screen. *When the Chaos Emeralds are in Chaos, they look like a gradient color tint rather than their usual diamond design. Additionally, the emeralds that appear inside Chaos are rarely the same color as the actual Emeralds he has received; his second Chaos Emerald, the Gray Emerald, appeared Red once he had absorbed it. *Chaos was purposefully created for Sonic Adventure to be a boss that would have been difficult to render on systems before the Dreamcast. *In Sonic Adventure 2, Chaos is featured on several billboards. First, billboards advertising two fictional soft drinks (Chaos Cola and Chaos Soda) appear in several stages, such as Shadow's Radical Highway stage. Second, in City Escape and the Big Foot boss battle, Chaos 0 can be seen on billboards advertising a fictional movie named Planet of the Chaos, apparently based on Planet of the Apes. The movie is shown to be rated PG-13 by the MPAA. *There is a special kind of Chao, called the Chaos Chao, whose head and limbs resemble those of Chaos 0. *Chaos and Chaos Gamma are the only playable characters in Sonic Battle that do not have a story mode. **They are also the only unlockable playable characters in Sonic Battle. *Chaos was intended to be in ''Sonic Heroes'' in a team with E-102 Gamma and Big.Shiro Maekawa's Tweet explaining the original teams planned for Sonic Heroes. This is likely why Chaos and Gamma appeared in ''Sonic Battle'' instead of Omega or the Chaotix. *According to an interview on Sonic Central, Sonic does not know the whereabouts of Chaos, Fang the Sniper, Bark the Polar Bear, Ray the Flying Squirrel, Bean the Dynamite, or Tikal. .]] *Chaos appears as the final boss in the [[Sonic the Hedgehog Level Pack (Lego Dimensions)|''Sonic the Hedgehog Level Pack]] of LEGO Dimensions. In this game, a giant Chaos 0 from another dimension attacked the Death Egg seeking the Chaos Emeralds, where it fought Sonic the Hedgehog until Sonic could go Super Sonic and defeat the beast. References Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Male video game characters Category:Sega antagonists Category:Video game bosses Category:Fictional mutants Category:Fictional deities Category:Fictional bodyguards Category:Fictional centenarians Category:Fictional mass murderers Category:Fictional amorphous creatures Category:Fictional shapeshifters Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate water Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1999